Swords of the Seal Part III
by Trutenxforever
Summary: After dealing with yet another challenge it's time for the Chosen Ones to relax! Or at least that's what they were hoping for. With threats and sudden old faces returning it seems that the Chosen Ones will never catch a break...
1. Turn Back The Hands Of Time

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 1 of 6, Chapter One, Season Three, Episode 28; Turn Back The Hands Of Time/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongSeason 3 starts now.../strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""I'm ready..." Zane said. Kimai clicked her heels together. "strongMoon-kun/strong?" Kimai asked as she looked up. "Eh, what is it strongWind-chan/strong?" Zane asked. "Do you think our lives will ever be normal?" Kimai asked with a sad look on her face. Zane feel silent. Trunks walked up. "Hey guys." Trunks said. "Heystrong Flame-kun/strong." Zane said softly. Zane shook his head, trying to get rid of some thoughts. It had been about two years since their last challenge, they weren't even sure if they won this time. By the time Trunks got to the village the Dragon Ball wasn't there and Annabella had already returned home. The voice seemed to come and go over the past few months after that. "Do you know why I came here?" Trunks asked. Kimai and Zane shook their heads. "I just got a letter in the mail." Trunks told them. "Oh a letter? Better alert the media." Zane said as he rolled his eyes. Trunks looked annoyed. "It was a letter with some info about us. It was a letter that threatens us!" Trunks hissed. Kimai looked worried. "Better call up the others in that case." Zane said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy yawned. "strongDrip-kun/strong." Chey said. Tommy looked at Chey. "What is it strongBark-chan/strong?" Tommy asked. "strongMoon-kun /strongjust called he wants us and strongShine-kun /strongto come over right away." Chey told him. "Must be something stupid." Tommy muttered. "He sounded really upset." Chey said with a frown./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey heard the phone ring. "You gonna get it?" Goten asked. Bra stared at both of them. Davey picked up the phone. "Hello?" Davey asked. "emYou will be next!/em" A voice hissed on the other end. "Who the hell are you?!" Davey asked. Davey heard a click. "They hung up..." Davey mumbled. "What's wrong strongRock-kun/strong?" Bra asked. "Nothing strongDove-chan/strong." Davey hissed. "Something's wrong strongRock-kun/strong, I can tell." Goten said. "Nothing is wrong strongStrike-kun/strong." Davey said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"The phone started to ring. "Hello...?strong Dream-kun /strongspeaking..." Yumna mumbled sleepily. No one reasoned. "If you're not gonna speak I'm going to hang up!" Yumna shouted. "emI'm in the house./em" A voice said at the other end. Yumna heard a click. Yumna soon fell back asleep./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Az looked at the two newcomers. "Who are you?!" Az asked, slightly annoyed. "I'm Nicola." The one with short hair said. "I'm Spence Jr." The one with long hair said. "What do you want from me?!" Az asked. "We need your help strongGrim Reaper-kun/strong." Nicola said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""strongDream-kun/strong..." A voice said softly. Yumna woke with a start. "It's just mestrong Illusie-kun/strong." Shay said. "Oh it's you strongScreech-chan/strong." Yumna said. "Is something wrong?" Shay asked. "I'm just tired." Yumna told her. Shay frowned. Time Traveling did a number on Yumna. "It will be okay Yumna." Shay said softly. "I'm so tired..." Yumna mumbled. The phone rung again. "Hello?" Shay asked./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""So what do you wantstrong Moon-kun/strong?" Tommy asked as he leaned against a tree. "Trunks had gotten a letter that says if we don't give Davey and Yumna to them that they will tell the whole world about us, what we are and what we did." Zane said. Shay looked worried. "What?!" Yumna and Davey shouted./p 


	2. Meet The Team

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 2 of 6, Chapter Two, Season Three, Episode 29; Meet The Team/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Where's Az?" Chey asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "emOnichan /emwill be here soon I bet." Zane said. Tommy looked out the window, his memories attacked him./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Why do I keep on losing?" Tommy asked with a frown. "I'm not sure, maybe you need to try harder next time." Zane said. Tommy got up and stormed off. "Why can't I win?!" Tommy asked "Do you want to win?" /strongA voice asked him. "Yes." Tommy said puzzled. strong"How badly do you want to win?" /strongThe voice asked. Tommy wasn't sure how to answer that but a voice in his head answer for "I'll do anything to win." /strongTommy said./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""You okay?" Zane asked softly. Tommy looked up. "I'm fine." Tommy whispered. "What's the matter?" Zane asked as he sat beside Tommy. "It's nothing." Tommy told him. "You can tell me anything bro." Zane said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Az dodged. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. Something hit Az in the head, he fell to the ground. "That's what you get for not helping us."Spence Jr said. "Let's get going bro." Nicola said. Az tried to get up. "You can't move Az. I use Willpower." Nicola said. "I use time Az so you can't ever win!" Spence Jr said with a crazed laugh. Az stood up. "No one controls me!" Az growled. "What the?!" Nicola and Spence Jr shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Kimai looked outside. emWhere is Az wind? /emKimai asked herself. The wind started blowing. There was a sudden flash and Kimai couldn't see anything./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"No one controls me!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Kimai jumped out of the window. "I'M COMING AZ-KUN!" Kimai shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Shay closed her eyes. She heard Kimai shouting. "Hmmm...?" Shay asked sleepily. "Hello there strongTorrenne-chan/strong." A girl said. "ANNABELLE?!" Shay shouted in shock./p 


	3. Old Faces

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 3 of 6, Chapter Three, Season Three, Episode 30; Old Faces/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Annabella looked at Shay. "The one you called Az is in trouble." Annabella said. Shay looked at Annabella. She had her hair in a bun and she was wearing a brand-new dress, she was also wearing a strange necklace, she was also holding the sixth starem Dragon Ball/em. "Why did you come here?" Chey asked. "I need to speak with Trunks." Annabella said softly. "He's out at this time, please leave a message after the tone. Beep." Zane said with a smirk. As Zane's eyes fell on Annabella's necklace his smirk turned into a worried frown. "W-where did you get that?!" Zane asked in a shrill voice. "I got it from my Papa's friend." Annabella answered. "I thought I got rid of that!" Zane shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Az cried out in pain. "You can't beat us!" Nicola shouted as she stomped on Az's arm again. "GET OFF OF ME!" Az screamed in a shrill voice. "I won't let you." Spence Jr said. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Az shouted. Spence Jr kicked Az in the head. "STOP IT!" Az sobbed. "We can't." Nicola said softly. "LEAVE strongGRIM REAPER-KUN /strongALONE!" Kimai shouted with tears in her eyes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy frowned. "What is going on?" He asked. Tommy felt a sharp pain in his leg and he let out a cry of pain. "You okay?" Yumna asked with a smile. Tommy scowled. "You kicked me." Tommy growled. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Yumna said. Tommy looked annoyed. "strongemDon't be stupid/em./strong" A voice said. "Huh?" The two kids said. "strongemDon't be stupid you two, I want you to join me. We'll show the others./em/strong" The voice told the two kids. "strongemS-show the others?/em/strong" Tommy asked. "strongemYes, what about it 'Yumna'?/em/strong" The voice asked. "strongemI'll show them.../em/strong" Yumna mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks rubbed his wrists. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he sat down beside him. "I can't do this." Trunks mumbled. "What do you mean Squirt?" Gohan asked. "I don't think I can be the leader anymore." Trunks said softly. Gohan sighed. "Trunks, you're a great leader. You helped us stay alive for so long." Gohan said. "But I also almost killed you guys multiple times." Trunks said with a sad look on his face. "Trunks, it's okay. Look at me." Gohan told him. Trunks didn't respond. "Trunks, can you please look at me?" Gohan asked. Trunks held his breath, trying to stop the tears. "strongemDon't you dare move or Gohan gets it./em/strong" A voice hissed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Goten frowned. "Those two did it?" Shay asked. "Let us go!" Spence Jr shouted. "And give us back our swords!" Nicola yelled. "Not a chance." Kimai said as she tended to Az's wounds. Az yelped in pain. "I'm sorry Az, I'm not Gohan." Shay said. "I noticed." Az snapped./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Chey looked at Annabella. "Why did you come back?" She asked. "I needed to come back." Annabella said. "But why?" Davey asked. "I need-" Annabella started to say. Davey all of a sudden went flying. "TOMMY?!" Chey shouted. Tommy didn't answer and got ready to attack Davey again. Davey got up and leaned against the tree. "W-what was that for?!" Davey shouted, holding back tears. Chey released her claws. "Stand down Tommy!" Chey growled. Tommy raised his left hand and Chey slammed into a rock. Annabella back away, she looked for an escape. "You!" Tommy hissed. Annabella eyes flashed green. Tommy blinked back tears. "N-no...it's you...but how...?" Tommy asked./p 


	4. Illusion Turned Bright Red

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongPart 4 of 6, Chapter Four, Season Three, Episode 31; Illusion Turned Bright Red/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emAz rubbed his head. "Guys? Where did you guys go?" Az asked. A light was coming from the tent's exit/entrance. "Guys?" Az asked again. A flash of bright light made Az scream. Flames licked at the tent. Az backed up and started to cry. "NO!" Az sobbed as the flames leaped at his body./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emShay heard a voice calling to her. "Papa?" Shay asked as she sat up. She was back in her own time in her old room! "Shay..." A voice said weakly. "Papa? Papa? Where are you?!" Shay called out as she ran out the door. The world was on fire. She saw that her school was destroyed, the park that she and her brother played at was burning away to nothing. Shay saw a person standing atop of the destroyed place, and there was another one by the burning park. Shay saw that it was Yumna and Trunks!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane saw a man. Who is that? A kid Tommy looked up. "Papa!" Kid Tommy yelled out as he hugged the man. A kid Zane looked up at the man and he looked upset. The man's face wasn't in view. "Hello kids. Where's Az and Sally?" The man asked. "Sally's off somewhere and Az is in the house! Did you come to meet Tally?" Kid Tommy asked. "Yes I did, why wouldn't I want to met my child?" The man asked with a chuckle. Kid Zane backed away from the man, hoping not to be seen. "Why don't you come over here Zane?" The man asked. "I don't want to daddy!" Kid Zane said as tears filled his eyes. "I don't want to! I don't want to do it anymore!" Kid Zane sobbed. The man grabbed kid Zane's arm. "Come on son, why don't you want to spend some time with your own father?!" The man hissed. Kid Zane cried out in pain. "No more! Mom! Help me! I don't want to do anymore if it!" Kid Zane sobbed. The man's face came into view. Zane gasped. That's Rex!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane awoken and looked worried./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Get up." Yumna hissed. "What is going on?" Bra asked as she sat up. "Get up we're leaving." Yumna said. "What about Spence and Nikki?" Bra asked. "I don't care about them, wake them up if you really want to." Yumna said. Bra went over to the two sleeping kids./p 


	5. No More

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 5 of 6, Chapter Five, Season Three, Episode 32; No More/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks opened his eyes. He got up and ran into the medic tent, he saw that no one was there. "Bra? Spence Jr? Nicola? Goten? Gohan? Anyone?" Trunks asked. No one answered. Trunks felt sad. Tally walked over. "Is something wrong strongFireBlaze/strong?" Tally asked. "Tally-wa!" Trunks shouted happily. "What's up?" Tally asked. "I can't find the others." Trunks said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Chey opened her Where am I? What just happened?/em Her eyes fell on a small figure. emIs that...? /emThe small figure slowly got up. "emOnee-chan/em...?" He asked. "Is that you Travis?" Chey asked. The small boy smiled. "emONEE-CHAN/em!" He shouted as he tackled hugged her./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy wiped away the blood from his forehead. emWhere is everyone else?/em "Are you ready?" A voice asked him. "No, so go away." Tommy said. "Well the hurry it up emo-chibi-san/em." The voice said. Tommy rubbed his head. emWho this hell is this person?! Why me...?/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey grinned slightly. "I found you!" Davey shouted. Shay looked up. "strongTer-kun/strong?" Shay asked. "Yep it's me." Davey said as he nodded his head. "Is everyone else gone?" Shay asked. Davey looked at the gray sky. "I think so." Davey mumbled. "Where the hell are we?" Shay asked. Davey shrugged his shoulders. "I have no fucking idea." Davey said. Shay looked at the yellow grass. "Something tells me that we're not on Earth anymore." Shay said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Bra started to cry. "JUST SHUT UP!" Yumna yelled. "Leave her alone!" Spence Jr shouted sharply. "Shut the hell up." Yumna hissed. "What's wrong strongDream-kun/strong?" Nicola asked. "Just shut up and keep walking!" Yumna snapped. The kids did as they were told and kept on walking./p 


	6. Saving Each Other

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 6 of 6, Chapter Six, Season Three, Episode 33; Saving Each Other/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks closed his eyes. He could hear them, he could see them. "Please...come back..." Trunks sobbed. Tally looked at him. "It will be okay strongFireBlaze/strong." Tally told I don't want to die! /emTrunks' eyes widen. "DON'T HURT THEM!" Trunks screamed as tears streamed down his face./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Yumna stared at the kids. "P-ple-please do-don't hu-hurt us!" Nicola Kill them!/em/strong Yumna raised his sword. "No please don't!" Spence Jr shouted. "I don't want to die!" Bra screamed. emstrongDo it! Just do it! /strong/emYumna got ready to deal the killing blow./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane knocked Yumna to the ground. "Don't kid." Zane said softly. Yumna reached for his sword. Zane kicked it away. "Fight it strongDream-kun/strong. You can win." Zane told Yumna. Zane turned and faces the others. "Run away, go 5.5 meters North of here and you'll find Trunks and Tally-wa, you'll be safe there." Zane told them. They nodded and took off. Yumna started to scream. "That's it, just fight it." Zane said softly./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy looked at the ground. "Are you ready yet?" The voice asked. "Just leave me alone!" Tommy shouted. "You have to be ready sometime." The voice said. "Hey Tommy!" Someone yelled. Tommy looked up and saw his older brother. "Az!" Tommy shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Rain started to fall. Davey closed his eyes. "It will be okay." Shay said. All of a sudden there was a bright flash./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""What the hell just happened?!" Davey shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""And when we reach that point I will attack them, understood?" Gohan asked. The rest of the group nodded. "There must be an easier way..." Goten said. "There will bestrong CL/strong, just trust me." Kimai said./p 


End file.
